1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor care machine, such as a floor polisher, with at least one floor care disc that can be driven in rotation and acts as a polisher disc. The machine can be designed in particular in the form of what is designated in the trade as a high-speed machine, whereby a frame supports a drive unit with the polishing disc, and the frame is movably supported on the floor by means of guide elements, and the height of the polishing disc with respect to the floor can be adjusted to set the application pressure, taking the characteristics of the floor into consideration.
2. Background Information
Floor care machines of this type are described in some publications for industrial and professional applications. One problem with these high-speed machines, so called because the polishing disc, which is also designated a "pad", rotates at high speed, is that depending on the characteristics of the floor, the application pressure of the pad against the floor must be adjusted manually. This adjustment is necessary to avoid causing any damage to the floor surface, to achieve a continuous result and to ensure that the drive mechanism will not be overloaded. Therefore the application pressure on the floor can only be adjusted by trained or qualified operators, which limits the use of the machine to applications in the industrial and professional sector.